I Will Live Forever and Always
by Areina hime
Summary: Sequel to The One I Love. Please no flames.I will be rewriting this story! I know I know what took me so long! heh heh
1. Chapter 1

I Will Live forever and Always CH.1

Sadly this anime does not belong to me I wish it did though NO FLAMES I HATE THOSE

Well let's get on with it shall we.

One Love Ends While Another Begins Ch.1

It was late Yue was at his usual spot thinking about how different life for him and Sakura would be once Sakura had her baby. Yes it had been 8.5 months since Sakura announced she was pregnant and even though he wouldn't admit it Yue was excited but the sad thing is Yue would not live to see the day Sakura gave birth for someone was lurking in the shadows waiting to strike Yue down and kill him. All of a sudden before Yue knew what hit him Li was stabbing him in the back and yelling, "Die you bastard!" Shortly after as Li stands over him laughing maniacally Yue dies.

Later that night Sakura who had been up late worrying about her husband as she often did called Kero and asked him to go get him for her. She would have done it herself but she could barley walk let alone drive her car. So Kero went to go get Yue but he saw a horrible sight when he got there Yue was completely covered and surrounded in a pool of blood. Next to him lie a knife covered in blood which Kero guessed was the murder weapon.

"Oh no" he whispered "Sakura's really going to be upset I hope she'll be okay". So Kero puts Yue's lifeless body on his back and brings home both Yue and the murder weapon to see what Sakura thinks about this whole thing and to see if she can figure out who did this.

That chapter was so hard to write I almost cried!


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Live Forever and Always Ch.2

I still don't own CCS sadly TT

Once Sakura saw Kero she thought he was alone. But as he came closer she saw her husband on his back but once Kero came through the window the joy on Sakura's face turned to worry.

"Kero what's wrong with him why isn't he breathing?" She cried "Oh no he isn't dead is he?" Sakura's eyes then welled up with tears as Kero nodded sadly. "No Yue why did it have to happen to you I love you more than life itself." Then Sakura turned to Kero. "Who did this I'll kill them."

"Sakura I don't know but even if I did you couldn't kill them you're to weak right now with being 8.5 months pregnant," He said pointing to her stomach. "Oh by the way I found this next to Yue's body." He said pulling the knife out of his armor.

"A knife?" Sakura asked.

Sakura do you know anyone who has a knife like this?

"Yeah I do and so do you," she answered angrily.

"Who is it?" Kero asked. "What's their name?"

" Li!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"That bastard I'll kill him that son of a…" Kero said angrily

"Kero!"

Sorry but still I can't stand him especially if he killed my brother. Hey you know what I've got a great idea .Get Touya to kick his ass.

"Oh yeah good idea Kero, she said thoughtfully, "Still I can't believe I'll never see Yue again." Sakura then cries so hard that she falls asleep.

The next morning Sakura goes over to Eriol's house and tells him what happened.

"What the hell did Li think he was doing? Eriol said after she finished telling him what happened, "hasn't he figured out that he's caused enough damage I'll kill him for what he has done.

Sakura who had never seen Eriol this mad before was extremely scared and confused. Just as she was about to ask why he was so upset he said, "you were about to ask me why I'm so upset correct well this might sound crazy but I love you Sakura." I always have even though I knew I wasn't the one you loved. "I envied Yue when you married him. "But then I realized it was like 

what you said when you talked to Li after Yukito told you that you didn't really love him." "I felt that I was happy if you were happy so now you know my true feelings do you hate me?"

"Eriol I–I never knew you know you could have told me," Sakura said shocked.

"I couldn't it just didn't seem right but I promise you I'll do whatever I can to make things righti promise," Eriol told her.

Okay I added a little twist to the story here lol so tell me what you think and again no flames!!


	3. Chapter 3

I Will Live Forever and Always Ch.3

Still don't own CCS TT

There was along silence before Eriol finally spoke up I'm really sorry that this happened I swear to you that I'll do whatever it takes to make it all right.

"No Eriol," Sakura said finally as tears welled up in her eyes, "no one can bring Yue back." "Even if you wish it could be so, for once I just wish that I could've said goodbye," and with that Sakura just broke down and grabbed onto Eriol as if for dear life and cried harder than she ever had before.

Two Weeks Later

Sakura gave birth. The baby turned out to be a boy so Sakura named her newborn son Yue after her beloved dead husband.

15 Years later

Yue had grown up to look just like his father although he didn't really have one the closest thing he had to one was Eriol Sakura's boyfriend.

Mother? Will you ever marry Eriol I mean he's the closest thing I have to a father.

I don't know Yue I mean I loved your father so much and I don't have any idea what he'd think if I just went out and got married to Eriol…and, that was it Sakura started to cry as she often did.

Mother please stop crying I didn't mean to upset you.

I-I-It's all right Yue I just miss your father so much and I loved him a lot.

Jut then Eriol walks through the door.

"Sakura could I talk to your son alone for a moment I have something to ask him?" Eriol asked politely.

"Ok sure." She answered, "Yue come here please."

"Ok mom." Yue answered, "what is it?"

"Eriol would like to speak to you," She told Yue.

Yes Eriol what is it you needed to talk to me about? Yue asked turning to Eriol.

"Yue have you ever seen this man following your mother?" Eriol says handing Yue a picture of his father.

"Yeah I have loads of times in fact who is he I know mom knows him but every time I tell her he's there she just looks at me funny." Yue told him with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yue that man in the picture died 15 years ago." Eriol told him, "He's a ghost that's why only you can see him."

"Yeah but who is he, and why the hell is he always following my mom around wherever she goes?" Yue asked confused.

"Alright here goes," Eriol said, "Yue that man is your father."

--

Bum-bum-buh Kay that's all for today see Yah later!


	4. Chapter 4

**I Will Live Forever and Always! **Ch. 4

I don't own CCS TT

"He's my what?" Yue asked.

"He's your father and ever since his death I've been trying to figure out a way to bring him back to life," Eriol paused, "now that I have you will see your mother happy like she used to be."

"That would be great seeing mom happy I mean all I've ever seen her is upset," yue said sadly

"Yes I can't remember the last time I've seen her happy." Eriol replied, "I'm sure Kero would like that too don't you?"

Yes Eriol I do. Yue answered quietly, Kero's told me wonderful stories of how mom used to be so happy when my father was around.

"Good, the only thing is I'm bringing him back tonight to surprise for your mother so please don't tell her alright?" Eriol said.

"Okay I won't don't worry." Yue said nodding.

Later That Night

"Okay time for the spell." Eriol said quietly,

"Ancient forces hear my plea

Put back Sakura's love

And make her happy once again

So all may see her smiling face

Release!"

Then without any warning something started to appear in the room.

"What the hell, I'm alive?" Yue yelled, "Eriol how the heck did you do that?"

"Simple I found a very strong spell that brings one person back from the dead," Eriol explained.

"Where is Sakura?" Yue asked quickly, "Is she alright?"

"Yes um follow me please."

So Yue followed Eriol downstairs, and had him stop outside the living room.

"Why can't I go in?"

Because I'll tell you when to I just want to calm her down a bit first. Eriol said calmly, "she's been crying a lot today"

"Oh alright," Yue said impatiently.

So Eriol goes into the living room and calms Sakura down.

"Sakura someone's here to see you someone you haven't seen in a long while," Eriol said.

"Who?" Sakura asks curiously

Eriol then made a motion for someone to come in. When Sakura first saw him she thought he was her son but when she stood up she found herself to be much shorter than him.

"My son did you have a huge growth spurt?" Sakura asked

"Sakura my love do you not recognize me?" Yue asked sounding hurt, "It's me your husband.

"Yue, it can't be you, you're dead." She said backing away from her husband

"No Sakura," Eriol said, "He is your husband I have brought him back to life."

Woo hoo Yue's back I'm sorry I haven't updated lately I will be soon I promise!


End file.
